


Upon Further Investigation

by Enfilade



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfilade/pseuds/Enfilade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus doesn't recognize consensual BDSM when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Further Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shortest story, originally posted on Tumblr, but when it inspired the excellent All Rodimus' Fault (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288438) it was past time for it to get its own entry here.
> 
> Everything is consensual, but Ultra Magnus doesn't know that at first. This is intended to be a humorous fic, but it does mention that criminal non-con exists, even if it doesn't happen in the story.

Upon Further Investigation

Ultra Magnus had always known it was only a matter of time before Drift did something criminal.

Staring at the image on the security monitor, though, he found himself wishing the inevitable offense had been directed at someone, almost _anyone_ , else. Ratchet was an all-around good Autobot and one of the few mechanisms _not_ on Ultra Magnus’ watch list. He of all people did not deserve to be the ex-Decepticon’s target.

Ultra Magnus couldn’t waste time feeling awful, though. He rose to his feet, sprinting down the corridors, glad he’d taken the time to check why the security cameras in the medbay had been shut off using Ratchet’s security codes. Drift must have forced him to do it, Magnus thought. 

Magnus wished he could get the image out of his mind. Ratchet, on his back on one of the medbay slabs. Drift on top of the Chief Medical Officer, Drift’s hands pinning Ratchet’s shoulders to the berth, Drift’s hips pumping hard, and a length of chain between them, likely holding Ratchet down while Drift entertained himself.

Ultra Magnus vowed that he would streamline the investigation as much as he could and ensure Ratchet got the help he needed. 

The medbay door was locked, but Magnus had the command codes to override the seal. As the door slid open, Magnus readied himself. Drift would either get off Ratchet and attack, or try to take the medic hostage. The smart thing would be to wait for backup, but Magnus couldn’t let this situation go on any longer. He’d call for backup now…

But his finger never pressed the comm button.

Because as the door slid open, Ultra Magnus heard Ratchet’s voice, absent of any fear or anger, filled instead with a low gravelly rasp.

“…little harder… _yeah_ , that’s the ticket.”

The sentence was punctuated by fast, urgent mewls which had to be coming from Drift.

Neither Ratchet nor Drift had noticed that the medbay door had opened. They were entirely engrossed in one another. Ultra Magnus stood in the doorway and watched the scene from the monitor continuing—Drift on top of Ratchet, pinning him to the slab and fragging him hard—but from this angle he could see that Ratchet was smiling.

He could also see both ends of the chain, which did not go around the berth at all. One end of it was double-wrapped around Ratchet’s right hand.

The other end was attached to a collar around Drift’s neck.

Ultra Magnus was in the process of shifting his arrest protocols from Drift to _Ratchet_ when Drift finally found his voice.

“Ratchet…you’re the _best_ …I…oh Primus, this is _amazing…_ I…”

Ratchet jerked the chain with a single tug before allowing slack back into the links. “Ah-ah! You know the rules…no overloading till I’ve had my fill.”

Drift’s optics closed as though he were in pain, and he whimpered piteously, but he did slow the speed of his thrusts. Ratchet sighed in approval. Drift’s pathetic cries quickly turned into moans and Ultra Magnus realized he was still staring.

Well. Ultra Magnus had misread the scene entirely. Upon secondary investigation, it was clear that both Ratchet and Drift were willing participants in a consensual, private activity. They’d even had the decency to lock the doors and turn off the surveillance feeds, unlike certain people Ultra Magnus could name. The scene before him still disturbed Ultra Magnus to no end, but there was no crime being committed here.

The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord took a step backwards and closed the door again. 

No sooner had it sealed when the number one offender for _not_ locking his doors and turning off the cameras came around the corner.

“Hey, Mags,” Rodimus said with a grin. “Anything interesting going on in the med bay?”

“No,” Ultra Magnus said, his features deadpan. “Absolutely not.”

As Rodimus walked past, the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord tried very hard not to imagine how Rodimus would look in a collar just like Drift’s.


End file.
